


Run away Hathaway

by MewMew44 (orphan_account)



Series: The story of James Hathaway [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MewMew44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 12 year old James Hathaway is getting fed up with care homes His social worker is driving him mad and he wants to see his mother again so he decides to run away to be with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going mad

**Author's Note:**

> You are more than welcome to share your thoughts on this fanfic because this will help me to improve it if necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James's social worker is driving him insane how much more can he take until he cant stand it any longer?

James Hathaway has always dreamed of happy families but being put in care was not part of the plan...

***  
James Hathaway's diary  
Property of James Hathaway  
KEEP OUT !

Day 36

Okay so since the fostering mess up Lyric left me alone for a while but she was soon bothering me again faster than you could say red lorry yellow lorry.  
But now she's ten times worse, she's on my back 24/7 now and it seems everywhere I look she's always there spying on me, watching me like an eagle.  
I have a feeling that sooner or later she's going to get me to meet some other boring, snobby old gits.  
But I have a different plan instead of going to live with some couple I barely know or like for that matter, I'm going to wait for my mum to come and get me I've already written and sent a letter  
and with any luck my bastard of a father will be to drunk to notice it coming in the post. But I do wish my mum would hurry up and at least read it.

Day 39  
Right its been six days since I posted that letter my mum must have read it by now, unless my father has seen it ( I bloody hope not) who knows what will happen if he does. I really really really hope that he doesn't blame mum for it if he has seen it.  
Anyway I have an even bigger problem now. Lyric my social worker has found out that I used the office phone to ring my mum and has now barred me from using it.  
That women is REALLY pushing her luck here !. Unlike her I have a plan , Tomorrow I am going to the head care worker Sybil and I'm going to tell her why I need to ring my mum so urgently and hopefully she will let me but I will have to act super cute and even do a fake cry if that is what it takes to be allowed to call my mum.

Day 40  
I spent all of day 40 rehearsing what I was going to say to Sybil. I had to be considerably quiet because Lyric would start poking her nose around if I got too loud and I don't want her polluting my bedroom with Lyric germs. ( Technically its not my room its just a room where I've been dumped)  
Plus Sybil was away at a monthly care worker meeting so I couldn't do the act but it gave me plenty of time to rehearse and even improve my act and I need it to be as heart breaking as possible if I was ever going to be allowed to ring my mum again.

Day 41  
UN BELIEVEABLE! THAT SYBIL HAS A HEART OF STONE!!!. HOW COULD THEY PUT THAT MEAN, OLD COW IN CHARGE OF A CHILDRENS HOME!. 

( Flashback)

Knock Knock

" Come in"

(James walks in.)

" Hello James what can I do for you?"

" I'm worried about my mum" 

" Oh.. and what's brought this on ?"

" My mum promised me that she would keep in contact with me when I got taken here but she hasn't rung or written a letter or anything, I wonder if she is too scared because she cant bare the thought of you not allowing her to write"

" Hmm"

" And its effecting me badly.. I CANT SLEEP!... I've not been eating properly anymore look at this". James shows Sybil his flat stomach. " I'm practically wasting away!... One day you will come in my room and find that I've disappeared altogether!"

" Right" 

" If I get any worse Sybil you may have to take me to hospital!"

" Oh dear" 

" This is what happens when a boy like me gets taken away from the person who they love and I miss my mum so much!" ( James does his fake cry) 

" Well James you know what this means?" 

" What ?" 

" It means that I give you ten out of ten for the effort but its a definite ZERO for the contact!" ( There's a pause) " James Hathaway how stupid do you think I am?"

" Is that a trick question Sybil?" 

" I wasn't born yesterday James I think I can tell the difference between a real cry and a fake one" ( Another pause) " Your just pretending so you can fool me into contacting your mum and not have to get fostered"

" YEAH WELL I DONT WANT SOME MANKY OLD GITS TO FOSTER ME!, HOW CAN YOU KEEP A CHILD AWAY FROM THIER MOTHER?!, YOUR A MEAN NASTY COW I CANT BELIEVE THEY PUT SOMEONE AS COLD HEARTED AS YOU INCHARGE OF A KIDS HOME!"

( James storms out the room) 

( End of flashback)

The sooner they replace that witch the better!

 

Day 44  


Its been over a week now and my mum still hasn't replied to my letter and to make things worse Lyric keeps questioning me about day 41. Well she can question me for the rest of her life for all I care because I'm not telling her anything !  
I have to admit she is desperate she's tried having a talk with me, she's tried bribing me but that's typical and highly unprofessional of her!. She's even tried threatening me but her threats were pants, it was stuff like " If you don't tell me then there will be no pocket money this week" but big deal I've lost my pocket money for two weeks already what is one more week going to do to me?. Her next threat was if I didn't tell her then I wouldn't get any dessert for a month but the desserts are rank anyway so in fact she's doing me a favour.  


Day 47 

Lyrics finally given up now. I mean it took me two days and on one of the days she told me to come to her office and we had a "talk"

( Flashback)

" Right James we need to have a talk about this don't we?" 

" That's one of the rhetorical questions when the kids not supposed to answer" 

( Lyric sighs ) " Anyway James we need to have a serious talk about this-"

" Well you do"

" James don't interrupt its rude!"

" SO IS HARRASSING ME FOR TWO DAYS SOLID!" 

" James I need the truth and I need it now! Why were you barging into Sybil's office and telling her some daft excuse just to get out of fostering?"

" FIRSTLY I DIDNT BARGE IN I KNOCKED! AND SECONDLY IT WASNT A DAFT EXCUSE I DONT WANT TO BE FOSTERED BY SOME OLD MISERABLE GITS WHO ARE ONLY DOING IT FOR THE MONEY!"

" James be quiet and listen to me -"

" WHO ON EARTH WOULD LISTEN TO YOU!, YOU THINK THAT YOUR THE BEST SOCAIL WORKER, WORLDS WORST SOCAIL WORKER MORE LIKE ! WHAT DO U THINK I AM?, SOME DOG THAT YOU HAVE COMPLETE POWER OF!"!

" James calm down !" 

" NO IL SHOUT AS LOUD AS I WANT!"

" Now you listen to me James Hathaway-"

" DONT JAMES HATHAWAY ME!, YOUR ONLY BEING MEAN BECAUSE YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT MY MUM IS COMING TO GET ME AND YOU CANT BARE TO SEE ME LEAVE!"!

" Now look-"!

" BUT SHE IS COMING AND SHE WILL COME IN REAL STYLE THEN YOU WILL BE SORRY!"!

" James don't get your hopes up your mum is not very reliable-"!

" SHE IS RELIABLE ! YOUR JUST JELOUS!, I DONT NEED TO PUT UP WITH YOUR RUBBISH ANYMORE, IM LEAVING AND YOU CANT STOP ME !"!

( James stomps out the room)!

( End of flashback)!

IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS IM LEAVING THIS DUMP AND NOTHING WILL GET IN MY WAY!

Day 49 

I've finished my plan. I had to plan everything to the last detail. I'm running away to see my mum and rescue her from my bastard of a father. My mums sister has a cottage in Spain so me and her could live there and if that fails we can find our own place to live she has tones of money and it can be just me and her... Oh god I'm getting soppy (I must get out of that habit). So anyway I've got the money to get to Crevecoeur just don't ask where I got the money from. I've looked and noted down the train times from Bristol to oxford . I was close to getting caught by Lyric but I got away with it by pretending that I was doing my homework. But I have a small problem, When Lyric finds out that I've gone she will put up pictures of me everywhere and she may even stretch to a little TV advert to get me back but I think I've solved the problem by borrowing another boys clothes on a Permanente basis as I wont be returning so they cant accuse me of stealing. So I'm positive that I'm ready to go so I will set off at dawn.

Day 50 

Its six o clock in the morning and the staff don't wake up until seven so I have an hour at the most to pack my belongings and to finally escape from this prison. I pack my stuff quickly and quietly I don't want any unwanted disturbances ruining my victory escape. I then creep downstairs to rade the kitchen I mean the food is not brilliant but I need the money for the train you wouldn't believe how expensive it is !. But now I face another problem I don't have the keys to the front door and the keys to the front door are in the office and guess who has access to the office keys... LYRIC!. So I have a choice I can either go to the spare room and steel the keys from her or I can open a window and escape from that but it is risky and if I wasn't so tall I might have been able to do it but as I approached the window I soon realised that I would more likely get stuck than escape so I only have one choice left ... I must steal the office keys from Lyric the prick. so I went up the stairs quietly as a mouse and I opened the spare room door as slowly as I could and when I entered Lyric was fast asleep and snoring like a pig. I scanned the room for the keys and when I eventually found them they were hanging on a coat hanger and if I make even one mistake I could risk getting caught and getting questioned by Lyric. But for once I'm glad that I am so tall as it wasn't that much of a challenge believe it or not. Now I've got the keys I can get on with making my victory escape.


	2. Victory is mine ( Or is it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has everything he needs to run back to his mum and save her. But the question is will it go according to plan?

James Hathaway's Diary  
KEEP OUT !

(Still Day 50)  
Its now 6:45am and I only have 15 minutes till the staff get up so I must get a move on. So with caution I unlock the office door and silently creep in then scanning the room for the front door keys but the room is too dark and I nearly blew it as I knocked over a computer keyboard and mouse and it made a loud crashing noise along with a million pieces of paper flying everywhere. I started to panic but in the end there was no need because nobody even remotely heard the noise and it was at that moment i found the keys and decided that it was just best if I run so I ran without bothering to tidy up the room as I didn't have much time left.

I had to unlock the door very quickly as It was three minutes until seven o clock. (I have to admit by this time I was panicking in case I got caught). But it seems that today is my lucky day as the door finally opened after loads of key twisting and quiet swearing and before I knew it I raced out the front door and practically slammed it but it wouldn't matter if they did hear it because I would be out of sight by then. I then shot out of sight just in time as it was seven o clock exactly and as I ran I said quietly under my breath " Good bye couldn't care less home".

 

8:30 am ( Day 50)

Okay so I'm now far away from the couldn't care less home, far away from that witch Sybil but most of all I am away from that useless, crappy social worker Lyric the prick.  
But I now face a problem I am still ages away from the train station and if I walk it will take me 4 hours and I don't have that amount of time to waste but I don't think I will have enough to get a taxi either as taxi's easily eat up most of your money but mind you so can trains but the train is vital in this case and its also vital that I get there at midday other wise I could be waiting for hours for the next train , days even!. So I'm really not sure what to do so I need to focus on the situation and think it through carefully.

10:15 am ( Day 50)  
I have been walking for miles and I have no clue where I am now ( I have to admit that I'm starting to panic) but nothing is stopping me from doing this, even if it takes years and years and years but I don't care because I know that eventually IL find my mum , rescue her and she will want to thank me and take me to live with her until I'm an adult ( Ugh why am I going all sad and soppy again ?). All this walking is starting to kick in, my feet ache, I'm sweaty and I think I'm starting to get blisters but I have to do this for my mums sake and mine but the trouble is I don't have a clue where I am there are no signs or maps to tell me where I am and I don't even know if I'm anywhere near the train station.

10:55 ( Day 50)

I'm seriously running out of time here and I fear that I'm not going to make it in time. No one has helped me unless you count when this old person just pointed to a random direction when I asked where the train station was.

I did have a map with me but it blew away and landed in a puddle ( So much for being my lucky day ). The walking is really doing my head in, I'm so hungry I could eat a hoarse.  
I did have the food that I got earlier from the care home but because of the heat it melted in my bag so I chucked it out. But I regret doing that now. I hope they have food at the train station they better do, well I will find out if I actually get to the bloody train station!. I've been walking for over 2 and a half hours probably closer to 3 and the train station seems like its miles away I mean I haven't heard any signs of a train station not even a slightest sound of a train, knowing my luck the train station is another 5 hours away and I don't have the time and my poor mum is probably suffering right now and its my responsibility to rescue her and help her live a much better life. So its really important that I stop feeling sorry for myself and find that stupid train station so I can plan how I'm going to rescue my mum. 

11:30 (Day 50)  
I only have half an hour left and I'M FREAKING OUT!. I'm so frustrated that I could punch someone and believe you me I nearly punched this old women when she started asking me questions like " Have you lost your parents dearie?"  
I said " No" then she started asking me if I was running away and where is was going I told her it was none of her business but she kept following me and asking me the same questions ( She's worse the Lyric) then I lost my temper and told her to sod off.  
She said " How rude!" then left with a scowl on her face (serves her right too). After the argument with the old bat I glance at my watch realizing that I had wasted 10 minutes talking to that women and knowing that I only had 20 minutes to get to the train station. I started to panic which caused me to get even more frustrated and angry and it was then I started to run not knowing if I was even going the right way but I couldn't stand around all day and running was now my only hope if I was ever going to make it .

11:50 (Day 50)  
Just as I was about to lose hope I heard a distant sound of a train and as I walked a few more metres I saw the train station ( Finally!) I was about to jump for joy but I was already starting to get looks as it is. I ran up to the train station to get a ticket , I couldn't believe I was actually there and I also couldn't believe that in a matter of hours I would be able to rescue my mum and let the good life start here. But then the world decided that it was to good to be true because as I was asking for the ticket to Crevecoeur the ticket man said that the train left 10 minutes ago. I felt my heart sink and I wanted to scream and shout ( Maybe even cry) but James Hathaway NEVER cries no matter what life throws at me. But life had given me a hard kick up the backside and once again life decided that it would be my destiny to be unhappy and miserable.


	3. Oh crappy days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter was from the song oh happy days but I changed the happy to crappy.

10:00pm Day 50   
Well today has turned out to be the worst day of my life. I wasted so many hours trying to find the train station and when I had finally arrived I missed the bloody train! and I cant go to Crevecoeur even if I wanted to now because when I was stomping out the train station some homeless man ran up to me and started tugging at my bag , I tried to punch and kick him but he was too strong ( Plus I was hungry and tired) and before I knew it all my money had vanished. I cant face going back to the couldn't care less home .   
And to make things worse my social worker Lyric the prick has done a T.V advert asking if anybody had seen me ( Didn't take her long to find out I was missing) I wont be surprised if she sticks up posters of me on trees like you would with a cat.  
But the thing I'm really pissed off about is the fact that I didn't get to save my mum. She always looked out for me when I was living with her and my fat bastard of a father. I remember one time when my dad was completely drunk and he came up to my room and was calling me every rude word you could imagine then he started to hit and punch me, then mum barged in the room told my dad to Bog off and leave me alone and while I was crying my mum stroked my hair , made shushing noises and rocking me it was nice and soothing and I wish I was able to see her again and to hear her voice again.

Why is it that every time I try to make a new start in life it always goes wrong for me?.   
I put a lot of effort into my plan. I was planning it from the very first day that I was put into care. That morning when social services took me away from my family. My mum was in a flood of tears, she was pleading Lyric to let me stay with just her , My dad on the other hand couldn't have cared less and to be honest I couldn't care less about him either. But I had never seen my mum that upset in her life. It broke my heart watching her tears slide down her cheeks ( I nearly cried myself) But I had to stay strong for my mum because if I had cried it would have made her get into an even worse state than she was already in. It was also that day which I told my mum that I would always love her no matter what. ( I do hope she still loves me) because it pains me to say it but now I have no hope of seeing my mum. 

Its official welcome to the start of my crappy days.


	4. A shoulder to cry on

9:am Day 51  
I was woken up to the sounds of shouting and yelling. I looked around trying to make sense of the situation, but before I knew it someone was pointing at me and it wasn't just anyone it was Lyric.  
I then clumsily got to my feet and ran like the wind , a police officer and Lyric chased after me. I don't know why they bothered I would easily escape them. But I was proved wrong. When I had been running for 20 minutes solid I was running out of breath, my legs felt numb and before I knew it a tripped over and the police officer grabbed me by one shoulder and Lyric had the other shoulder " GET OFF!" I yelled but they still hung on their grip getting tighter as I tried to wriggle away and getting more angry and frustrated when they continued to hold their grip. " Stop trying to wriggle free" said the police officer with a hint of anger in his tone. " WELL LET ME GO THEN" I yelled back. " Your not going anywhere" Lyric said in an annoyed tone. I tried to hit the police officer but he grabbed both my arms and placed them behind my back. Then the police car came and I gave up knowing that there was nothing more I could do.

 

7:00pm (Day 51 still )   
Great just great I had just received an hours bollocking from the police officer, Sybil and lyric.   
All of them were saying about how much of a silly boy I had been and how ashamed they were of me and how worried they were about me but I bet they were only worried because they were employed to worry when kids in their care go missing.  
Then I got sent to bed with no dinner ( well that's not really a punishment as the food is crap) and I'm grounded for a month with no pocket money for two months. When I was sent to bed Lyric said I should have a think about what I had done.  
Sure I will have a think.... WELL I DID THIS TO GET AWAY FROM YOU AND TO FIND MY MUM ! (But I wont tell her about the mum part or she will think that I'm a whimpy sado ). Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day, but I doubt it. 

 

!0:15 Day 52  
I was happily in my room minding my own business when Lyric came in

" James can I talk to you"

" What could you say that would possibly be the smallest interest to me" I mumbled

Lyric sighed then carried on " James I know why you ran away"

" Go on then why did I run away" I said bitterly

" You went to see your mum didn't you?" She said in a soft voice 

I was then so startled that I couldn't speak ( How did she know that?). After a while I finally had the courage to speak. " Maybe"

" James?" Lyric said 

" Okay I was" I mumbled ( I cant believe I just told her that ... WHAT AM I DOING?!)

Lyric sighed again and said the words that truly hurt me

" James I really hate to tell you this but your parents are no longer living at Crevecoeur" There was a pause. " They moved away shortly after you came to us" 

" Is this meant to be your revenge on me!" I retorted 

" No James I'm telling the truth they moved abroad " 

" Why didn't my mum tell me?" I asked sadly

" I don't know sweetheart" 

Instead of getting angry , My face screwed up and I began to cry right in front of Lyric

" Hey don't cry" She murmed and put her arm around me and soon enough I found myself crying on her shoulder but to my surprise she didn't laugh she just sat there while I told her the whole thing.

" I only did it because I wanted to see my mum " I sobbed. 

" I know " Lyric said softly 

" I cant believe she would just walk out on me like that" I took a deep breath, still sobbing into her shoulder " I feel like a right baby crying like this" 

" James its never babyish to cry" She took a deep breath " I honestly think James that sometimes all you need is a shoulder to cry on" she then patted my back.

When I finally brought myself to let go of Lyrics shoulder I said " Promise me you wont tell anyone that I cried" 

" Cross my heart and hope to die" Lyric replied as she was giving me a tissue to blow my nose and wipe my eyes with.

" Thanks" I said 

" Fancy coming downstairs for a bit? Lyric asked 

" Yeah" I replied then lyric ruffled my hair as she left.

(Maybe Just maybe this place isn't that bad and Lyric isn't the crappy social worker I thought she was) 

So the start of my new life begins here ! 

 

The end


End file.
